The Awakening
by DancingQueenYandS
Summary: Renesmee has just turned 14 and is realizing, she will soon have to face high school. Renesmee is trying to convince herself that she has the perfect life, but does she really have the perfect life? Will Jacob always be there for her?


Prologue

None of this could be true. I must be dreaming. Could I be dreaming? Where was the reality in my life? Why could I not be like the other kids? But then again, why should I be questioning my perfect life? Could I feel something about to go strangely wrong? Yes. That must be it.

Chapter 1- The Perfect Day

"Nessie, wake up."

It was my dad. He always woke me up. I loved to hear his wonderful voice every morning. "Good morning, dad."

"Good morning, Renesmee."

I jumped out of my bed, and walked toward the closet. I sighed as I opened my closet and saw that Alice had already restocked my walk-in closet this morning. I really wanted to wear that awesome out fit that I had worn on Monday, but of course, every week I got a new weekly clothing line-up.

"Wear the green." My father always thought I looked wonderful in green. I chose the green satin shirt and dark washed skinny jeans. Alice rocked, and I loved my clothes. When I had gotten my outfit out of my closet, I ran into the bathroom. I put on my clothes for the day.

When I came back out, I saw my dad making my bed. He never let me do things on my own, and it made me mad. I was I guess only about 4 years old, but I mean I had the brains of an 18 year old and the body of about a 14 year old. "You shouldn't baby me so much dad!"

"I just want you to be happy." Then why couldn't he let me do anything by myself?

"Then let me make my own bed!" It always made me angry and annoyed that I couldn't do anything on my own.

"Where's mom?"

"She's downstairs. I wanted to ask you where you wanted to go this summer for our trip. We went to Paris last year, so I wondering if it would be ok if we went to visit some of our old friends."

"That's fine. Whatever, as long as Jacob can come."

"Of course that's what you would be thinking about!"

"Dad, I know you already have already read my thoughts and know I'm getting that crush you have been waiting for, but you don't need to worry! I can watch out for myself and Jacob wouldn't do anything to hurt me! Oh and by the way, Jacob and I are going to go swimming this afternoon."

"I guess I should have been expecting this." I hoped his "talk" would be over now, so I could go hangout with Jacob. It had been a whole 8 hours since I had seen him last. Wow, that really sounds pathetic, but I love Jacob. He is my shining light! Jacob gets me up every morning. Not literally, but he is the reason I get up. At least it wasn't as bad as that phase I went through when I was about 2 years old, in size of course.

I wouldn't let Jacob leave my sight. If he wasn't in the room, I would through a huge tantrum and scream. Mom and dad were not too thrilled with that one. Though, they're not too thrilled with the fact that I have a crush on him.

Having a crush on Jacob was weird. It was something you didn't get used to, but of course I would have plenty of time to get used to it. I would live forever, at the age of 18. It would be weird to look the same age as my parents, and actually older than my dad.

"I know it's weird." Dad said. Him reading my mind was weird enough, don't you think? That's when Dad have me that "look" you know the, "I have to deal with it my entire life" look.

So I ran outside to meet Jacob, my grace and savior of the day—getting away from the parents. We went swimming in the river on the backside of the house, with no worries.

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled from the river. His smile made me melt.

I ran towards the river and jumped in with a speed most humans didn't have, but of course, not as fast as my anyone else in my family could go. It was so weird to think that some people lived without that ability.

"Dad talked to me this morning about where we would go on vacation this year. I told him it didn't matter as long as you could come." I smiled brightly as I said this.

"I like that idea. Any vacation would be great if I was with you." Jake always talked like this, like I was the most amazing person in the world. I don't know why he thought that, but I do know that he is the most amazing person in the world.


End file.
